battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Finger Gun
A Finger Gun refers to a hand gesture in which a person uses their hand in order to mimic a handgun, with the thumb raised to act as a hammer and one or two fingers extended to act as a gun barrel. The gesture is typically used in a playful or taunting manner. Due to what the gesture represents, however, it can also be seen as a threat for real violence.Finger gun - Wikipedia Battlefield V The Handgun is an easter egg weapon that was introduced in a patch on June 25, 2019. Battlefield V Finger Gun Is Cute And Funny Until You Reload It In order to acquire the weapon, the player must first locate a mysterious box containing two colored lamps with a shovel mounted on top. The prerequisites for changing the box light from red to green remain unknown, and may change depending on the server, round and gamemode. Once the light has turned green, the shovel spins to direct the player like a compass needle towards a foxhole (as with all fortifications, its outline will only be visible while holding the Toolbox). Digging the foxhole will unearth the pickup location - interacting with it will replace the player's primary weapon with the Handgun. The Handgun allows the player to employ the finger gun hand gesture in an offensive manner. "Firing" the weapon will cause the player's character to shout either "Bang!", “Pang!”, "Pew!", or "Ka-Pow!" while also producing comic speech balloons that spell out the words as they are shouted. Aiming down sights provides roughly 3× zoom while holding the weapon sideways. Partial reloads are done by removing and reinserting the left thumb as if it were a box magazine. To fully reload, the player will bend and then manually extend their index finger forward. They will then dislocate and reset their thumb, and reload the "magazine". The Finger Gun will be lost upon death, and is unavailable for the rest of the round. Reflecting its appearance as a joke weapon, the Handgun is clearly not competitive in terms of statistics. Dealing only 10 damage per-shot, the small arm has the lowest individual damage value of any available in-game, and as such requires a full "magazine" of body shots to kill a single target. The weapon also renders the user quite conspicuous when used, due to its unusual muzzle report and speech bubble firing effects. On the plus side, the weapon has a rate of fire comparable to other secondary weapons, no damage drop off at range and, unique amongst all weapons, zero recoil. Gallery FINGER GUNS EASTER EGG! - Battlefield V (joke weapon) BFV Reloads Handgun BF5 Finger Gun 1.png|The mysterious box. Notice the green light BF5 Finger Gun 2.jpeg|The Finger Gun model hand at the bottom of a foxhole BF5 Finger Gun 5.png|Reloading BF5 Finger Gun 6.png|Reloading BF5 Finger Gun 3.png|"Ka-pow" comic speech balloon BF5 Finger Gun 4.png|"Pew" comic speech balloon BF5 Finger Gun 7.png|”Pang” comic speech balloon References Category:Sidearms of Battlefield V Category:Battle Pickups